This invention relates generally to an articulated truck for carrying a load through a plurality of work cycles and, more particularly, to an articulated truck including an apparatus for receiving torque and transferring the torque to a plurality of drive shafts.
Articulated trucks are often used for transporting a loose load, for example, soil, rocks, gravel, garbage and the like from one location to another. Often, the path over which the articulated dump truck must travel may vary in stability, composition, terrain and grade. These work machines are typically configured to perform various work cycles.
As an articulated truck performs work cycles, the truck must often turn and traverse diverse terrain. For example, carrying a load across a narrow winding dirt or rock road. In such instances, many articulated dump trucks suffer from a rough ride or may even experience compromised stability if the truck is not loaded properly. The rough ride could distract an inexperienced operator, or if maintained for a prolonged time, could contribute to fatigue.
Accordingly, the art has sought an articulated truck for carrying a load through a plurality of work cycles which: improves space. utilization within the chassis of the articulated truck; improves stability of the articulated truck 100 by allowing for a higher mounted articulation joint 110; provides room for an oscillated suspended front axle 220; significantly improves the suspension and ride experienced by the operator of the articulated truck 100; and is more economical to manufacture and use.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.
In an embodiment of the present invention an articulated truck for carrying a load through a plurality of work cycles is provided. The articulated truck includes a frame assembly, an articulation joint, a plurality of axles, a plurality of ground engaging devices, an operator compartment, a body, an engine, a transmission and an apparatus for receiving the torque and transferring the torque to a plurality of drive shafts. The frame assembly has at least a front portion and a rear portion. The articulation joint connects the front and rear portions and is adapted to allow pivotal movement about the joint by the front and rear portions. The plurality of axles support the frame assembly and include a front axle that supports the front portion. The plurality of ground engaging devices are attached to the axles. The operator compartment is supported by the frame assembly. The body is adapted to carry a load and is connected to the frame assembly. The engine generates torque and is supported by the frame assembly. The transmission is coupled to the engine and receives the torque. The transmission has an output drive coupling for providing the torque. The coupling has a longitudinal axis. The apparatus for receiving the torque from the coupling and transferring the torque to a plurality of drive shafts includes a plurality of gears, an inter-axle differential and a plurality of drive shafts. The inter-axle differential receives the torque and is adapted to provide the torque to more than one of the plurality of gears. The inter-axle differential is drivingly connected substantially along the longitudinal axis to the coupling such that the front axle may be suspended to allow oscillation. The plurality of drive shafts are each connected to at least one of the more than one of the plurality of gears and are adapted to receive a percentage of the torque.
In an embodiment of the present invention an articulated truck for carrying a load through a plurality of work cycles is provided. The articulated truck includes a frame assembly, an articulation joint, a plurality of axles, a plurality of ground engaging devices, an operator compartment, a body, an engine, a transmission and an apparatus for receiving the torque and transferring the torque to a plurality of drive shafts. The frame assembly has at least a front portion and a rear portion. The articulation joint connects the front and rear portions and is adapted to allow pivotal movement about the joint by the front and rear portions. The plurality of axles support the frame assembly. The plurality of axles includes a front axle supporting the front portion. The plurality of ground engaging devices are attached to the axles and are for traversing a grade. The operator compartment is supported by the frame assembly. The body is adapted to carry a load and is connected to the frame assembly. The engine is for generating torque and is supported by the frame assembly. The transmission is coupled to the engine and receives the torque. The transmission has an output drive coupling for providing torque. The coupling has a longitudinal axis. The apparatus for receiving the torque from the coupling and transferring the torque to a plurality of drive shafts includes a plurality of gears, a plurality of drive shafts and an inter-axle differential. The plurality of drive shafts each have a center line, is connected to at least one of the plurality of gears and is adapted to receive a percentage of the torque. The inter-axle differential has a housing having a central plane. The differential receives the torque and provides the torque to more than one of the plurality of gears. The differential is drivingly connected to the coupling and the central plane is located a significantly greater distance from the grade than any of the center lines, such that the front axle may be suspended to allow oscillation.